Skylanders: BHCreations' Series
Credit goes to Poseidon133 for the page layout and details. This article features all of the games from my timeline. Please note that it will not be updated to include Trap Team or any other future entry. Canon and fanon material is used, so be aware. Classic Timeline 1. Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure In Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, players take on the role of a powerful Portal Master, who can control over 30 different characters, including the beloved purple dragon, Spyro. Each of these heroes is a protector of an amazing, mysterious world, but they have been ejected from their world by the sinister Portal Master known as Kaos, and now, they are frozen in our world as toys. Only the players of Skylanders Spyro's Adventure can get them back into their world, by embarking on a fantastical journey where they will explore mythical lands, battle menacing, outlandish creatures, collect treasures, and solve challenging puzzles as a part of the quest to save their world. *Logo Color: Blue *Base Color: Green *3DS Villain: Hector *Year of Release: 2011 2. Skylanders: Giants Thousands of years ago, the Giants fought battles in Skylanders but were banished to Earth. With a new threat looming, they are summoned back to join forces with the Skylanders, while Kaos plans to unleash the ancient Arkeyans! *Logo & Base Color: Orange *3DS Villain: Captain Frightbeard *Year of Release: 2012 3. Skylanders: Swap Force Portal Masters embark on an all-new adventure in the mysterious Cloudbreak Islands, home to a mystical volcano that erupts every hundred years to replenish the magic in Skylands. During an epic battle, a brave group of Skylanders were caught in the volcano's eruption, which blasted them apart and sent them to earth. But, the magic of the volcano gave these heroes a remarkable new power -- the ability to swap halves -- turning them into a special team known as the SWAP Force. Meanwhile, Kaos is back with a new evil plan. And now, Portal Masters everywhere must reassemble the SWAP Force -- in their original form or in new combinations -- and send them back to Cloudbreak to save Skylands! *Logo Color: Green *Base Color: Blue *3DS Villain: Count Moneybone *Year of Release: 2013 4. Skylanders: Aqua Squad Take to the seas as you seek to find the Silver Trident, an ancient item that can recover Atlantis. Join the Aqua Squad on their journey across a gorgeous island with a dark secret. 32 new Skylanders await! The ocean beckons you, Portal Master. Make a splash! *Logo Color - Aquamarine/Green-Blue *3DS Villain - TBA *Release Date - 2014 5. Skylanders: Cosmos See the world from a new perspective as you travel through space to stop a gang of mysterious baddies. Battle and platform your way through a plethora of jaw-dropping planets and crazy areas. 40 brand new Skylanders join the cast! Be brave and adventurous! Be courageous and one step ahead! Push the limits! Go beyond! *Logo Color - Purple *3DS Villain - TBA *Release Date - 2015 Category:BHCreations Category:Skylanders Series Category:Series Category:Spyro's Adventure Category:Giants Category:Swap Force Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Aqua Squad Category:Cosmic Rangers Category:Unleashed Category:TimeWinders